And then we met the new kids
by littlemissbella
Summary: Who are the new kids? They are all so beautiful, they give everyone the creeps but why are they here? This is my first major fan-fiction. It is a crossover between Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series and Louise Rennison's Georgia Nicolson series.
1. A Letter From Georgia

**A/N I'm English so and I have never visited America but I have read all the Georgia Nicolson books and all the Twilight ones too. I can't guarantee that the details are perfect. **

**Disclaimer: I am not privileged to own either the Twilight series or the Georgia Nicolson series as they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Louise Rennison. **

* * *

**A Note From Georgia**

Dear pals,

I write to you from what would be my bed of pain however I am no longer in my bed of pain as I have taken a new look on life. I have a fabbity fab boyfriend and although my parents may be beyond the valleys of bonkerdom, I have my marvy Ace Gang to support me, and Libby can be sane and even quite cute if you forget about the time when she got stuck in the bucket - I had to ask Mr. and Mrs. Next-door for some butter to free her and when she put lipstick on her "boyfwend" Josh and taught him how to kiss and you must ignore all her toys including scuba diving Barbie, Mr Potato Head and Pantalitzer doll and all the times which she has dressed up Angus and Gordy, actually scrap that idea, Libby was never normal or even sane and i doubt she ever will be.

As I was saying, once again I have slaved away over this new story for you, my petite fans, I am exhausted and I must now settle down for a curly wurly and a mug of Hot Chocolate. However that is how much I love all of you my petite chummly wummlies. I ask only one thing of you and that is that you return the favour by commenting on my new friend _"littemissbella"'_s story, she will then return them to me and we can all be happy.

Loads and Loads of deep luuurve,

Georgia

xxx


	2. Chapter One

**Disclamer: I do not own Confessions of Georgia Nicolson nor do I own Twilight. **

**(AN at the bottom)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Saturday June 23rd**

**11:30pm**

I'm in my happy place, my bed of happiness, well, I have been downgraded from my bed and have had to make do with the floor which I must add is very hard. When or should I say if I go to bed tonight I will have to clear a space for myself as Libby has kindly offered my bed to Mr cheese and Mr Potato-head and her scuba-diving Barbie, in fact I'm surprised that Angus and Gordy haven't joined in the party.

**11:31pm**  
I spoke too soon, look who it is.

**11:32pm**

Owwww, Angus and Gordy stupid furry freaks "Stop biting my ear, no Libby don't encourage them," I tried to reason with them. If I get up they may stop. I tried to clear a space for myself.  
"Bad Ginger no Bad Ginger, shoo" nothing like a bit of sisterly love I thought as Libby kicked me off the bed once more, she is surprisingly strong for such a small girl, I suppose the kittykats have taught her well.

**11:34pm**

Finally, nice and comfy in bed I can catch up on missed z's.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Sunday June 24th**

**8:00am**

"Come on Ginger get up, you are lying on Mr Potato-Head."  
"Libby" I groaned and rolled over before falling asleep again.

**9:45am  
**

**"**Georgia another of your friends are on the phone again," Mum yelled to me from downstairs.

As much as I love the Ace Gang and all I wish that they didn't interrupt my beauty sleep.

"Come on Georgia they are waiting", I groaned and trudged downstairs.

"Hey Gee" Rosie's chirpy voice sounded down the line.

"Hey" My not so chirpy voice replied.

"Are you okay? You don't sound very hap..." I interrupted her,

"No Rosie, you brought me downstairs and out of my bed, I was fast asleep you know."

"I'm sorry Gee, I figured that you would already be awake applying facemasks and getting ready," that confused me for a moment, what would I be getting ready for?

"What am I supposed to be getting ready for Ro-Ro?"

"How could you have forgotten, you are meeting Me and Sven, Jas and Tom and Dave and we are all going to see the new people in town, remember, those kids from America?" Crappity-Crap-crapola and crap tanks, merde merde and double merde. How could I have forgotten?

"What time are we meeting them Ro-Ro?" I asked quickly.

"In 45 minutes up at the clock tower" she replied hesitantly,

"Gotta dash catcha later" I replied hurriedly and slammed the phone down before she could reply.

**10:00am  
**

"Gee I'm just popping out can you watch Libs?" Mum yelled up the stairs as I was mid mascara."

OUCH! My eye watered after taking a severe jab with the mascara brush.

"Mutti already have my time all booked up, no I cannot look after your daughter again today. I am meeting my boyfriend and the rest of the gang in 30 minutes and I can't decide what to wear" I yelled in reply on my way downstairs to the phone.

I dialled in Rosie's number "Hi Ro-Ro, watcha wearing later?"

"I knew you would phone me back"

"Just tell me what you are wearing"

"Me and Sven are wearing our matching ponchos and flashing flairs." Why on earth did I choose to ask them?

"Right okay I'm debating between my new denim skirt and boots or my skinny jeans and Uggs or my new sandals. I don't know Ro-Ro. I can't decide"

"Choose"

"I can't"

"I will ask Sven"

"No don't ask Sven"

"He says Uggs and denim skirt"

"Ro-Ro that wasn't an option"

"Bye Gee see you later" and she hung up on me.

**10:02am  
**

Denim skirt and Uggs it's decided.

**10:03am  
**

No Jeans and Uggs, there that's better.

**10:04am  
**

Jeans and boots.

**10:05am**  
Denim skirt and Uggs. Perfect.

**10:10am  
**

Marvy I'm all tarted up and ready to meet Dave the Laugh and the Ace Crew and those American kids.

**10:11am  
**

The phone rang. I ran to get it. It was Jas.

"Hi Gee" That was odd; she only ever calls me when she wants something.

"Erm Hi Jas"

"Can we walk together to the Clock Tower?" she asked me. Something's deffo up she was going to walk with Tom, maybe he has the humpio because of her owlies.

"Is everything okay? I thought you were walking with Tom?"

"Yeah I'm fine, he is meeting me there. Oh, you aren't walking with Dave are you?"

"No I'm not he's meeting me there"

"Good, so I can walk with you"

"Yeah sure"

"Bye Gee"

"Tatty bye"

**10:21am  
**

"Georgia, Jas is here for you" the loon leader (aka. my Vati) yelled up the stairs.

"Okay coming" I yelled back.

**10:22am  
**

Walking to clock tower.

Somthing's up with Jas I just know it.

**9:00pm  
**

Libby is in bed with me once more. I have just read her _Sindyfellow. _Gordy came and joined us, he leapt on her and started wrestling her knees under the duvet. She was snorting with laughter and whacking him with the book, too bad I can't read it again as Gordy chewed it into tiny pieces that just fluttered out of his mouth like snowflakes or like froth from that disease what is it that animals get, aha rabies. Yes it looked like Gordy had rabies of the S_indyfellow_ kind.

Anyway, this arvie was absolute brillopads. It turns out that Tom didn't have the huff with Jas but that he was trying to organise a surprise birthday plan, only Jas didn't know that. Well, Jas didn't know until she confronted him and made him tell her what was going on. She can be pretty scary miss frilly knickers in a huff you know. So Tom was upset that she had ruined the surprise. But anyway that wasn't what I was talking about when I said that today was brillopads.

The Cullens, they're the new kids. We didn't actually go up and talk to them because it was raining but we watched them unpack their removal Lorry from underneath a tree. They came from Forks, Washington USA (we overheard them talking). There are 8 kids all about our age. And then two parents, we presume.

They are really weird, not that you should judge a book by it's cover and all that shee-bang. But, they are all really really pale, even paler than Jas and that's saying something. They are honestly ghostly white. They all looked coupled up, it was odd.

There was a woman with a roundish face she had long brown slightly curly hair she was curvy but in a nice mumsy way and she definitely didn't have great big basoomas like meine mutti. The man next to her carried a massive box, we couldn't see his face but he had golden hair and was undoubtedly strong. Behind this couple were another obviously younger couple. The boy had very tanned olive coloured skin, he was the one exception to the ghostly white complexion of everyone else. He had long scruffy black hair tied back out of the way, he was tall, about 7 foot I guess, he was carrying a ginormous box with just one hand the other hand was holding onto a beautiful girls hand. The girl had shiny bronze coloured hair that fell in loose ringlets right down to her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were so beautiful that it made me jealous. Phwoar" Dave had said as I stomped down hard on his foot. "Sorry Kitty, you know it's you that I love really." Just then another one of them whipped his head around, it was freaky-deaky almost as if he had heard Dave speak but that was impossible we were standing too far away and Dave had spoken really quietly.

This guy was quite lanky, he had roughly tousled bronze hair he looked well, he looked amazing. This time it was my time to go "phwoar" and my time to get my foot stamped on.

"He is fit though Gee" Rosie stated. Sadly, as his head turned back to look at the van he smiled at a girl who I had not seen before, she had long wavy bronzey brown hair that was still beautiful even as wet as it was. Her eyes were golden, most of their eyes were golden actually. She looked slightly nervous but beamed up at the guy, returning his smile they both carried two boxes and staggered inside.

Next trailing after them were an odd pair. The girl was short and pixie like with short cropped hair, her dainty features were shown off by what she was wearing. The clothes were obviously designer and she was by far best dressed. Next to her stood a boy, he was average sized but looked much older. They were complete opposites. She was bouncy, bubbly and spritely and he looked tired, withdrawn and cautious. But no-one could deny that they were made for each other.

Finally the last couple, they were definitely the ones to look out for. No-one could miss them in the street. The guy was huge, muscles and all. He had a slightly smug expression and he would no doubt be up for a fight. But the girl slightly ahead of him was the one that everyone noticed. Sven and Dave stood there with their mouths open, they looked like to agog things. Even Tom was staring slightly subtler but nonetheless staring at her. No-one spoke, I waved my hand in front of Dave but he swatted it away.

The girl that they were staring at was breathtakingly beautiful, dressed in a red halter neck top and skinny jeans with matching red heels. Her golden hair waved gently even as wet as it was it flew about in the wind. She had a models figure; slim and tall. I felt jealous, how was she so beautiful? She had not a flaw unlike my big nose and Jas's fringe.

In the end Rosie and I walked away from the lads leaving them all staring mesmerised by the girls hips moving as if she was walking down a catwalk not a bloody front drive to her own house.

The new family made me feel uptight, uneasy and jealous. I really don't want them to come to Stalag 14 tomorrow, I asked Ro-Ro and we agreed; no, they shouldn't come to our school. But they would no doubt as Stalag is the only school for ages around, for girls anyway. Other than ours there is only the lads school - Foxwood. However as Rosie said to me ; "Don't give up Gee they could all be home-schooled." I hope they will be home schooled, after all they won't fit in with us around here anyway. To be honest I don't think that even Astonishingly Dim Monica will befriend them they give everyone the creeps.

**9:30pm  
**

Night Night, tatty bye bye xxx

**9:32pm  
**

Phone rang I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to get it.

"Hey Gee you okay you ran out on us earlier," oh it was Dave.

"You were all just staring agog at her ass wiggling around, me and Rosie couldn't stand it any longer."

"Sorry Gee."

"Humph," we'll see how he feels at being left out now.

"We spoke to them you know, they all seem very nice", that brought me to my senses.

"They spoke to you" I repeated in astonishment.

"No Gee we spoke to them, Jas offered them a pie to welcome them into the neighbourhood."

"Jas didn't mention pies to me earlier" I pointed out absent mindedly,

"Well no, she wouldn't of, she came up with the idea under the tree after you had left and after the fit one had gone into the house."

"Dave" I said warning him.

He ignored me, "We sent Sven to OneStop and took them a chicken pie."

"Good thinking, what did they say?"

"They said thank you, well Esme did."

"Who's Esme?"

"Their adoptive mother, the older one"

"Oh" I said remembering her now. "And that's it?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much, except for they're in our year, girls at Stalag and guys are in Foxwood."

"Great" I mumbled sarcastically.

"Anyway I'm off to the piddly diddly department." And then he put the phone down.

**9:34pm**

Why do they have to come here? I thought miserably. I'm too annoyed to sleep and I have to be at Stalag 14 tomorrow complete with beret. Ha that's a thought the drop dead gorgeous one wearing a beret. That will be a sight, no one can pull off the berets well. Or miss stamp oggling the new kids. Ha ha can't wait.

**9:35pm  
**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........

**

* * *

**

**AN I hope you enjoyed that because I quite enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you thought with that little Comment button please. I would much appreciate your thoughts and criticisms. **

**I'm new to this writing malarky as I'm sure you can tell, normally I just read other people's fanfictions. **

**Will anyone be willing to beta this story? Just a thought because try as I might I can't be perfect and this is bound to be riddled with mistakes. **


End file.
